


Disclosure

by Gallavantula



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Dom Arthur, M/M, Pre-Fall, Small doms, Tall bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavantula/pseuds/Gallavantula
Summary: Monsters. Demons. Spirits. Poltergeist. Feelings. Who knew that everything would be chock full of mysteries! Forming a team seems the best option to figure things out, right?Arthur's been a pretty sad lonely guy, but he's made some really trustworthy friends. Some really, smart, courageous, strong... Handsome... Friends. Yeah. It just takes a small spark to realize that your attachments are far more romantic than you can remember, and your body far older than you wanted it to be.And there's a childhood best friend who seems even more important than ever.A Lewthur Fanfic, with my favourite treat: A Top Arthur.





	

The anxiety is bubbling up in him, settling in his chest like a sharp shard of frozen fruit. The clamour for air is assumed to be from his beer, and he’s giggling as accurately as he can as Vivi continues her story. The woman seems completely taken in by the tale, eyes sparkling but almost unfocused. Arthur’s lost in those blown out pupils, seeing the blue shimmering around the outside and he finds the redness in his face a thankful cover from his state of mind.

“So then he says, why ‘naught’?” Vivi leads in, snorting and giggling horribly as she nearly spills her wine into the carpet, again. Arthur’s hand is somehow steadier than hers, reaching over to steal it from loose fingers and puts it down onto the wooden table. Snickering and showing his teeth, all he can think of is the off white of the one front tooth he had replaced.

“Your friends are great, Vivi.” Arthur managed eventually, keeping his good spirits floating like a smoky cover, and again the woman’s hand is trailing over his thigh and knee with a few unbalanced pats.

“Not as great, as you an’ Lew.” Her voice gently slurs, and he feels some regret. Lewis. They should have waited for him like they promised, but. He was already three hours late from his shift. The snacks, were half eaten with waiting and Vivi was thirsty enough to break out one of her late parent’s old wine bottles to enjoy. The two of them got wrapped up in their games, taking round after round of beating up their avatars into the ground, and moving up titles until Vivi was bored of Street Fighter and Soul Caliber, begging to play some Smash bros. They found themselves eventually too drunk to actually fight, and ran missions on the main storyline while mucking around.

“Lewis is pretty amazing.” The man agrees with more sobriety than before, and his body is still tingling from her touch. He hates that he can’t see them clearly anymore, finds himself tense and only able to unwind under the influence near either of them.

“Isn’t he, though?” Vivi latches on, her lashes fluttering and his gut plummets. There it was again. He knew well enough from watching, from being friends with Lewis since the two were twelve and eleven, that Lewis liked Vivi as Vivi seemed to like Lewis. He knew, and it didn’t help lift the hurt.

“So kind, and helpful. Always coming with us on our crazy stints in the Rowley’s abandoned place, to my book shop for research. I can’t believe you guys are friends since you were kids. How many years is that, now? Fifteen?” She giggles, turning to lean towards him again and he can very well see the shape of her breasts through her sweater. It kills him, to think of his friend that way, and he’s laughing out loud and patting his knee, startling her to remove contact. Good.

“It’s only been nine years Vivs.” Arthur corrects with his soft tone, and she nods her head like she already knew. She was probably teasing him again, and he wasn’t sober enough to snort it off. 

“Nine, is huge. You guys, are the closest I’ve ever seen.” She continues, and that far away drunk look shrivels. Shit. He doesn’t, really want to talk about this. Arthur’s not going to do well, not under her sharp eyes. Vivi saw every detail no one wanted her to see. It’s why he loved her so much. Sharp as a tack, and always on point like a compass. 

He parts his lips, finding the soft skin between inner mouth and outer lip sticking together lightly as he breathes, and before he can speak they hear her doorbell go off. Vivi’s already squealing the man’s name, darting off and nearly upturning the table and her glass, but Arthur’s sharp and leapt forward to catch it. Distantly he can hear her heavy footfalls rushing down the hallway, and the squeal of the front door as it opens. There’s the stretched ‘hey’ from Lewis deep timbre that is cut off when Vivi tackles him, and the laughter they share just stutters him in a way he can barely think about. 

Before they could think to feel his absence, Arthur’s hurrying over, padding more lightly in concern that his socks may betray him on the hardwood flooring again. Navigating the space, it’s easy to see how Lewis is balancing a few bags of leftovers in one hand and their excitable friend in the other, who kept bouncing up on her toes like she wanted to hug all of him.

“Hey Lew.” The mechanic greets, but Vivi’s nearly falling over suddenly, and it’s a mess in the small alcove of Vivi’s house as Lewis balances to keep her up, and his food intact.

“Why’d you take so looooonnggggg.” Her voice whines frustratedly, and Lewis pats her head a moment before stepping further inside and slipping off his rubber sole shoes. Distantly, Arthur could still smell the spices from the curries Lewis cooked that evening.

“Sorry, we got piled up with a party order.” Lewis explains quickly, eyeing Vivi who was already going on and on about the evening and her victory streak, but Arthur wasn’t entirely aware of it anymore. He felt a moment spark, when their eyes met, and the way Lewis’ lips twitched like he would smile before looking down at rambunctious Vivi from spilling his offering made Arthur’s heart lurch. Only he had felt that moment, and it made him sick like he did when he was young, stupid, and committing petty crimes.

“Well c’mon! Let’s get you drunk!” Vivi urges, already yanking the bags from Lewis’ hands, who barks a protest but for a small, stout woman she’s damn limber on her feet and shoots off into the living room. Arthur’s watching after her, feeling detached from the moment, and his friends. Even his hand on the wall feels off somehow, and he can only sigh softly in response.

“Didn’t have to wait for me, Arthur.” Lewis murmurs softly, and Arthur’s whole body crawls with nerves as he can practically feel the man’s body heat from behind but beside him.

“S’nufin.” Arthur instantly replies, and Lewis gives a deep rumbling chuckle before patting his shoulder. Why did his mind choose to focus on the man’s palm and it’s size and weight, instead of the soothing gesture it always was? “Les’go.”

“Right after you.” Lewis assures, and the two amble along like they were a unit, walking in perfect time. Vivi’s been busy, already putting all the take out containers onto the table, and there’s her cup of take out plastics for them to pick and choose how they want to eat. Before long, Arthur’s taken his spot in the chair stuffed in the corner of the room, back against the wall and the whole room in view, watching as Lewis goes over what each dish has, and what he’s made and what his dad did. 

That detachment stays as they serve themselves plates, Vivi rushing off to get the Tequila that Lewis is rather particular to and some shot glasses to bring him up to speed with the night. He’s taking the couch, who’s arm touches right into Arthur’s chair and the two are as close as they can be, without Arthur leaning onto both armrests to reach. His chest felt tighter again, and it made him swallow as Lewis ate. 

“This one’s Butter chicken.” Lewis starts softly, pushing around the very thick sauce so it coated more of his saffron rice. Deep mulberry eyes glanced up to Arthur’s to make sure the other was listening, though Arthur would be focused even if Lewis hadn’t started talking to him first. “It’s very flavourful, and it’s got a good body. Want some?” He offers, gathering a piece of chicken onto the end and gesturing an offer of the spoon for Arthur to eat from.

The mechanic gulps, feeling sweat bead along his side burns as he takes in this moment alone to reflect quickly. Lewis loves his chicken, meat being his prized choice in his meal, and sharing it was huge. Despite this being a thing Lewis has done for years with him. Despite this being something he should be used to. He wanted to relish in this special treatment, like it meant something more because it was directed at him, and Arthur leans forward to accept it. That smile alone that draws over Lewis’ face is nearly enough to shatter his heart, and he licks over the spoon.

It’s thick and coats the whole of his mouth, drawing up dancing flavour as his tongue prods the soft chicken apart, fall off the bone cooked. It’s always been really good, especially at the restaurant, but. Arthur can tell as he swallows and Lewis goes back to eating, that this wasn’t Mr Pepper’s usual. He could taste the added paprika as a hint, and that was all Lewis’ own. The mechanic felt himself settle, leaning back into the couch, and his emotions continued to battle in his heart as Vivi re-entered the scene. 

“Get ready to get crruuunnnkk.” The beautiful diva announces, and Lewis is cheering like it’s football season for his shots. The two are clamouring with activity, allowing Arthur to lean in and commandeer another beer from beside his seat, and begin to drink to maintain that buzz. They’ve got four shot glasses lined up, and with a go Vivi takes the one to toast, having the worst time getting it down when Lewis is already on the second. Down the third goes and they both cheer, hefting up their glasses like tankards of beer, and even Arthur can’t help but grin behind the neck of his bottle.

“To friends!” Vivi cheers again, trying to take a shot from her empty glass, and Lewis is laughing and patting her shoulder as the shock of her mistake hits her with another fit of giggles. The three of them playfully bicker and trade off commentary, Arthur losing count of all drinks any of them took, and by then he hardly finds the heart to care too much.

“Let me play a round!” Lewis begs, and Vivi’s got the remotes in their hands, Arthur’s player one and Vivi’s got the new gold Gamecube controller for player three, but that’s how it usually goes.

“Battle royal?” Arthur asks softly, already gesturing at the Wii to get his cursor to move proper and set up their three round match. They all bicker playfully over which character to add as a CPU, eventually settling on Kirby with a green palette, and start to fend for their own characters next. Arthur’s already got Fox before anyone can swipe it from him, and Vivi complains until Lewis helps her get Roy in a red palette. Then, the two needle and poke at Lewis when he goes for Jigglypuff, but by the end of it he gets her bow over the curl of her hair, and they are ready to begin.

The rounds are sloppy and terrible, with Arthur playing his worst remote as the Wii stick, and Vivi too drunk to recall the combos and just smashed the forward slice attack on repeat. It’s only Lewis, who’s still way too sober despite his rising buzz to claim victory. Each round blends into the next, with Vivi howling with laughter at her own mistakes and slips off the side of the platforms, and Arthur’s choking chortled cries as Lewis wipes the floor with Fox McCloud. If they had attached neighbours like Lewis’ place, a few shouts and angry flat mates would have hammered into the walls, but Vivi’s place is perfectly reclusive, unless they were doing this on the porch. 

Eventually their shouting has their throats sore, and Lewis begs Vivi for some grape juice before grabbing it himself when the woman turns over and nearly knocks half the food trays to the floor. Arthur’s recollection of the next two hours is vague and poor; gaming some more, eating a challenge pepper and losing with water down his gullet that finally sobers him up some. It’s nearly four a.m. when Vivi’s yawning, and the games are put away. Despite the fatigue that hung over their heads, the three friends began their duty of cleaning, putting food together to toss the empty ones into the dishwasher and the full ones into the fridge.

Lewis is mopping up spilled sauce as Arthur checks over all their drinks to toss in the recycling, cans and bottles that were empty before Lewis ever got there. It was a quick twenty minute affair to tidy up the living room, and by then Vivi is yawning enough that her make up has begun to streak a little more.

“So boys, who’s taking the couch?” Vivi’s lips curl from her teasing, and Arthur’s already looking over to the couches to pick one when Lewis gripes poorly.

“But Vivi, the couches are so lumpy for sleep!” 

“Well, I only have the one guest bed, so you boys have to choose.” She chastises softly, wiggling her fingers as she steps in to hug him. The male whimpers softly, making little whiny noises and she goes through the game of shushing him as Arthur watches with a half turned smile. The two, really were cute together. And, it hurt, to see them so complete without him in it. Lewis’ head turns just then, making eye contact and smiling through his charade as if he’d heard the thoughts. It only made Arthur feel guilty for where his mind continues to sit, time and time again. 

Eventually, the conversation veers over and Arthur’s the designated bed sleeper because of his shift at 1 later in the day. Lewis and Vivi both agreed that he should be given the best space to get some rest so he can work and come back in the evening, and despite his protests that Lewis is the tallest and would benefit from the longer surface, he was defeated by their obnoxious and tired protests. Eventually Vivi came over to hug him too, and holding her in his arms, feeling her stout body press up to his, he squints his eyes shut to chase out the visions that jumped to the forefront of his mind. 

“You sleep well, okay?” Comes the gentle whisper, and Arthur can only gulp and nod his head as she pats his back and releases him. With another yawn and a wish goodnight, Vivi’s tromping off to her room to catch some shut eye. At this point, Arthur and Lewis are well aware of how the proceedings go, and shuffle to the linen closet inside the guest room. The bed’s already made for Arthur, but Lewis is going to be needing some for the couch.

“I figure you can take the quilt, since it’s heavy enough that you might not kick it off in your sleep.” Arthur murmurs softly, pulling the door open to look up at the sheets, and it’s just then that his head notices that Lewis has been quiet for a while. He’s glancing back, and he sees the taller man standing behind him, eyes training over the bed. He looks a little tired.

“Sounds good?” The mechanic urges gently, and Lewis seems to snap free to turn to look at him, lips thinning as he seems to thoughtfully suck on them.

“Y-Yeah..” Lewis replies softly, but it’s not committed. Arthur’s not sure he wants to know why. The gaze is turned to the closet, and he’s leaning up onto his toes to reach for the comforter.

“I know you get cold too, so let’s add Vivi’s comforter, so you can get some good rest-“ He’s so focused on reaching for that next shelf, fingers skirting over the top of the wood to brush the folded edge of that thick blanket that Lewis’ presence behind him is a total shock. The man is just suddenly there, a solid heat against his back and those arms are reaching forward. In his mind, he assumes they will go up, grabbing the comforter that was at Lewis’ height and then back off just as quickly. In his heart, he wants them to curl around his frame, draw him in tight and press the man’s face into Arthur’s neck to breathe…

Seems the heart is listening, because Lewis does draw his arms close, curling over Arthur like blanket comfort of their own and his breathing rushed out all at once to prevent him from making a sound.

“Do… I gotta?” Lewis voice seeps out, and it’s almost funny how small he sounds. Arthur’s trying not to change his posture, not go stiff and make this awkward, but he does shrug a shoulder.

“Gotta keep warm in this house bud, you know that-“ Arthur managed to draw up a half smile, turning to peek at Lewis but the man’s face is hunched over, and it’s nearly leaning into the back of his, now. It sends a shiver down his spine from the idea alone. He needs to leave, to get away from Lewis because his head is escalating everything-

“Do I gotta sleep alone..?” The cook cuts in softly, mournful sounding and it shuts up the shorter man near instantly. 

“Well…” Arthur needs to get out of this, needs to somehow convince Lewis that’s the worst idea possible tonight but he knows. He knows that in his heart, he’d do anything Lewis wanted.

“Please…” Lewis pleads, and that curling breath is on the back of his neck. His body trembles, and it takes three swallows to chase his voice back into it’s box for him to use it again. 

“…Don’t see why not.” 

The larger frame seems to tremble a soft sigh of deep gratitude, giving Arthur another full chest squeeze and Arthur swears he felt his feet nearly lift off of the ground. The hug is barely released, Lewis’ arms loosening just enough that he can lift a hand, and it finds Arthur’s left bicep. The fingers curl lightly around the flesh, a light squeeze to feel it’s weight before they ghost upwards towards the elbow. Arthur’s holding his tongue, pressed tightly to the front of his teeth as his eyes follow the thumb that curls on the soft inside fold of the arm, up and over the thick of the forearm and down the thin to the wrists.

It’s torturous to watch, to feel the warmth tingling against his skin as a reminder that spread out more and more until he bemoaned their imperfect remnants. The mass of Lewis’ hand dwarfs Arthur’s own, easily twice the very size and it felt like being held like a doll, with how they looked so different. Even with all of the work and wear he’s put on his body in his uncle’s shop, he can’t help but feel like his lighter skin was porcelain next to his. The whole moment seems to last at least ten minutes instead of the barely two it actually was, and Lewis released him to lean chest into back to grab the comforter. It comes down, nearly falling onto Arthur’s head but Lewis is backing away, turning towards the bed with the sheet falling to his feet so he can set it up.

Though the distance was had, Arthur could barely manage to get himself to move just yet. His left arm was trembling against his side, tingling and warm and his other hand held over his wrist to try and trap the sensations on his skin. It felt like a dream, like a fantasy he’d just made up in his head with how desperate he was getting for his best friends, and it took Lewis nearly stumbling over the corner of the bed frame to finally snap him free of it. Real or not, he needed to be doing something to seem normal and composed and not thirsting after your childhood friend.

With an usher of socks against carpet, Arthur’s there to man the other side of the massive comforter, tucking it into the side against the night stand, and then leaning over the whole of the bed to tuck it into the slit beside the wall. He’s working his hands, short quick jabs to get it done and get off so he can go change and grab some extra cloths to get the night over with- Lewis is there again, his hands on either side of Arthur’s shoulders and he can barely make a protest before he feels the whole of the man’s chest and torso against his back.

There’s no helping that squeak from suddenly being covered, and it rushed out with another whine as that body pressed his into the mattress. His mind was skyrocketing with the ideas and mentally supplied visuals, the presence of Lewis’ groin against the inside of his thighs and how small he was beneath the other man. It made his face heat, and he could hear Lewis’ breathing against the back of his head.

“L-Lew, no you can’t-“ He protests, back peddling because Lewis had no idea what this would even do to him, not a single clue-

“Why not…?” Comes the clearer reply, and it dawns on him that Lewis might not be as drunk as he had thought. Not at all. “I, just want to be close to you…” Arthur can feel the man’s face in the back of his hair. It makes him shudder, and the way Lewis’ body shifts a little tells him that the younger man had felt it. 

“You… don’t know what this is doing to me.” He admits barely above a whisper, fingers gripping the sheets so tightly the muscles are jumping. There’s only one place in his mind he can find that wants this to be happening, the attention hungry piece that is drinking this faster than water. 

He wishes he could have told Lewis differently. Years down the road, when he and Vivi were dating, maybe getting married, maybe having kids, maybe never. Never would he have wanted a stumbling confession while his brain was still burning off the buzz in his belly.

“What is it doing..?” Lewis urges softly, those hands moving a little to touch into Arthur’s armpit and side, to bring him in closer again as Lewis adjusts his weight to be in his hips and the soft noise Arthur makes kills all hope of getting out of this. “…Sounds nice.”

“Lewis, Lewis- I can’t-“ He’s panicking, trying to shift himself now and push Lewis up again, and though it’s delayed Lewis obeys, sliding to sit onto his side and gives Arthur ample room to retreat.

“Can’t what?” Comes the soft, vulnerable tone and Arthur can’t help turn to look back at the other man, afraid for what he’ll see. Lewis is still so close, so near to him that he can still smell the butter chicken and tequila on his breath. Their eyes lock, and though Arthur is construing for disgust, for shame, he finds none. Instead, it is Lewis who looks afraid. Who looks ready to run.

“I’m not, going to allow my feelings to ruin this.” He admits at last, chest rising and falling as the panic settles right into anxiety. Lewis blinks slowly, shifting his weight to sit up a little and Arthur’s not wanting to see the imprint of their bodies lying on top of one another in the sheets before his feet.

“Arthur… I’m, the one who laid on you…” Lewis murmurs, fretting and his hands are starting to shake lightly. He knows this man, knows him even better than he knows himself, and he can tell that Lewis is collapsing like a house of cards. Arthur doesn’t think, shifting himself closer to lay a shaking hand of his own over those massive palms. He can’t believe, how different they really are, how appearances meant so little yet so much, and he’s peering into those mulberry purple depths with such beseeching comfort.

“H-Hey, it’s… not your fault, I’m a fuck up.” That could have been more eloquent, far more composed and reassuring, but the confusion on the other man’s face seems to trump that too. “I don’t know, why… Well, I do.” Arthur breathes in, closing his eyes a moment to concentrate and as they open Lewis’ free hand comes on top of his. “I know why. I wish I didn’t.”

“Arthur.” 

“You don’t, have to change anything because I messed it up, okay?” Arthur squeezes his hand, feeling his eyes begin to water and more than ever he wished he was more composed. More critical instead of so frail and emotional. More than ever, he wished he was better for this incredible man. “Just, pretend nothing happened, and I’ll never bring it up.” Though as his eyes flick up again, the look he’s getting isn’t any better. It looks torn, and the fold of those thick brows are rather muddled.

“Arthur, what are you saying.” He sounds all the smaller, barely whispering the words and Arthur feels his chest collapse. What has he done, to this poor, beautiful boy? 

“I’m saying, that you shouldn’t, change something just because, I have.”

“What are you talking about.” Lewis cuts in sharp, and Arthur nearly flinches away, his hands being grabbed onto in tight fingers and only now did he feel like some trapped wild animal.

“L-Lewis, let me go-“ Arthur whimpers out, curling his shoulders to keep himself as far away from Lewis as he can, and with a jerk of his body he’s partially released on his right wrist. It allows him to fall back into the bed frame with a startled yelp, and though a leg kicks out Lewis is already there, leaning over him with a hand just past his head to cage him there.

“Arthur, stop. Please. I need you to listen to me-“ Lewis goes, trying to rush over Arthur’s thoughts but the mechanic’s are far faster and he’s slumping down, wanting to fade through the bed and never, ever venture towards this place again.

“Lewis, lords above please, don’t, force me to say it-“

“Say what? You’ve been dancing around since I-“ Lewis stumbles though, glancing down and Arthur inhaling hard through his nose to prevent the tears that wanted to fall. What was he, 15? Pubescent idiot who couldn’t even assure his best friend that this shit wasn’t real? Good joke Lew, now let’s go to bed and pretend your idiotic older friend can actually act his age some-times! 

“I don’t want to lose you!” He barks suddenly, and it feels like the world is skittering off at one angle and he was already the other. Lewis flinches, and slides down the wall a little to settle on his shoulder, and the flinch brings his arm up to curl onto Lewis’ shoulder for stability. The floodgates have cracked, and he’s not going to cry but the flow of tears come from his words instead.

“Without you an Viv, I’m a fuckin wreck. You two, are the only people I talk to, like me. For me. With me! I’m nothing without you an’ her! And to fuckin, tarnish that friendship with my fuckin’ ‘ead like this? Oi can’t do this to either of ya, Lew!” His chest is heaving heavy like some ventilator, his shirt too small for how much air he needs, for how much space he wish he had away from his friend, who’s face looked ready to fall apart. Those blank eyes struck the nail into the coffin and he winces, hunching his head down to hide.

“Arthur…”

“Oi con’t, allow meh disease t’ touch the likes of wonderful peopl’ loik the two of yas.” He collapses, sobbing dryly as his eyes seem to suddenly dry up, for the bile in his throat instead. Lewis’ hand comes then to pet his head, from the back of his neck and up to the crown like he’s done when Arthur broke down time and time again, and the nostalgia of that comfort feels incredibly sour after his outburst. His head turns aside, trying to hide from it but, it’s impulsivity turns it into Lewis’ forearm and the man uses it to guide Arthur’s face back towards the other man.

“Arthur, please…” Lewis pleads softly, and the mechanic can finally glance upwards into his friend’s eyes to see what consequences sat there. His face, was so open, and concerned but… Arthur couldn’t read in further.

“Hey.” The cook smiles weakly, then, trying to extend some kindness and warmth to calm his friend, and Arthur’s lip twitches like it meant to try and do the same. “Listen to me?” He asks, and Arthur only nods, swallowing the lumps in his throat that hurt from how much they clench his muscles.

“Okay. I’m sorry, I was so tactless.” The man starts, closing his eyes and shifting his weight to sit up better, keeping apart from Arthur a moment to give him the space he probably needs. “I guess, with the booze and how I felt tonight… I thought it would be okay.” Those eyes glance down, with such pain, that Arthur’s moving his hand to palm the side of Lewis’ face. It’s so intimate and dumbly romantic, and he’s nearly drawing his hand back when those eyes pin him in place, and suddenly it feels like that had been needed.

“I felt like, on that rush, I could finally do what I thought you would want. I guess, I was reading you wrong this whole time. You seemed so… miserable. And alone. I wanted to maybe, show you that it was different.” Lewis is trying to reach to Arthur, petting that hand into his stiff and styled hair but Arthur’s shaking his head, grinding his teeth enough that even Lewis hears the groan of it.

“Lewis, this is- This is what I meant! Just because, I changed on you guys doesn’t mean that you should-“

“But Arthur!” Lewis slices in, both hands coming to palm against Arthur’s side burns and hold their faces so close that every breath in was Lewis, Lewis, Lewis- “I’ve changed too-! Don’t you see?” That voice wavers, suddenly afraid of rejection, and Arthur knew exactly how that felt like. His head jumped up, again locking eyes and for all the softness and kindness in Lewis, the man looked dried out and tense. He felt those hands moving back, seeing the stricken look on Arthur’s face and already coming to bail. 

“I’m sorry.” Lewis clips, and the weight was shifting to his legs so he could get up. The man was leaving, and Arthur couldn’t allow it. He dragged that man’s head back into range, and though a protest started, Arthur did the only thing he could think to do to stop Lewis from leaving in that moment. If he was reading everything right, then it would be okay- So he brings Lewis face just that little bit closer, nearly knocking the man askew as he brought their lips in together. 

The cook collapsed a little then, breaking the kiss and shoving a hand onto Arthur’s knee for support. He thinks Lewis will draw away for good now, but then he feels those thick fingers wind in behind his skull, and draw him in for a second kiss. This one, Arthur could take a moment to feel, breathing in through his nose before it was pressed into the side of Lewis’, and their lips shifted as one to part. It was, so strangely fresh and out of sorts, Lewis’ wider lips already shutting and drawing in as Arthur’s thin ones worked to keep up, but it was a kiss.

With Lewis. A kiss, with one of the most beloved people in his life. It could barely be real, barely believed for another dream of another night he’d smoked again to chase the rabbit. His fingers twitch and curl over Lewis’ shoulders, working to wind in behind his head and lead the kiss, urging for it to be real. Lewis, seemed to be in agreement with him, and shuffled to kneel with his legs. The poor guy, was just too tall like this.

“C’mere.” Arthur breaks, parting for air and guiding Lewis’ neck aside. The man’s face was dark, red beneath the warm bark brown of his skin and Arthur felt his breath stolen away. It was delightful, enticing to know it had been his own work to have this, and still he led Lewis to lay beside him. Legs finally with ample room to spread out, he’s glancing up at Arthur with his bright round eyes and curved, chiselled nose. Perfect. Just, everything he’s seen for nine years of growing up together.

The mechanic leans in again, sealing their lips and guiding Lewis to relax, settle onto his elbow and allow their minds to drift. It had been an accident, an impulse, Lewis never intended for the roller coaster earlier. It felt like it was a worthy bump to be able to sit here now, slowly sliding a hand up to cup Arthur’s cheek and draw him in gently. Arthur nearly panted, shifting his hands down the length of Lewis’ chest to his ribs, tracing fingers up over the white work shirt and into his side, tucking their bodies snuggly against one another. Perhaps it was the alcohol. Perhaps it was the lessened presence of fear and anxiety, but his hands continued to sink towards the taller man’s hips, and it’s then he feels his arousal curl in his groin and in front of his tailbone.

Lewis is squirming at this point, his flat tongue lightly sneaking in to brush Arthur’s lip in an effort to wet his own, and there’s a sigh that hitches up through his nose from it alone. It was warm, wet, and Arthur teased his own tongue along that lower lip. Before long, each enticed the other to tease and pant, relenting to press over teeth and into cheeks before coming back in to swallow and breathe. The more time they spent kissing each other like this the more aroused Lewis became, until his waist pressed firmly against Arthur’s thighs to apply pressure to his masting shaft. 

Arthur feeds soft rasps for air, his own body wriggling with a flood of heat that was really exciting as his mind clicked in on what he’d felt. Lewis was really getting amped up, wasn’t he? His body shuddered in response, holding to that hip bone as he felt the younger man press into him with budding eagerness. They both felt shy for a moment, parting the kiss to tuck faces together and keep foreheads and noses connected. Lewis was trembling, bringing his hand over to pet down the length of Arthur’s back, to touch over the sharp angles of his shoulder blade and down the ghost of those ribs, tracing into each one until Arthur felt himself becoming eager.

The man’s name on his lips, the elder shifted his hands to firmly grip Lewis’ waistband and drag it in closer, pressing their waists in firmly with a shudder of pleasure that had Lewis retreat, folding his arm beneath his face to hide the warmth and sound he unconsciously made. Arthur was the ring-leader here, guiding them both against each other in tentative little rolls as Lewis did his best to muffle his voice. The heat in the room began to build, sticking to their cloths and bodies but it was a fun game of touch and go. Arthur would press in more directly, working Lewis to eventually grind back when his mind was collected enough to respond. It was lovely, it was encouraging, and before long they were pausing to grip and tug at their articles.

Over the shoulder went the vests and socks, scattered to the floor as Lewis was rolled onto his back. Arthur eagerly scooted up between those legs to settle with the younger man’s waist against his. Like this, Lewis had to lean forward to keep that kiss connected, but Arthur was in control to move and tease as he pleased. The cook had no real complaint, other than speed and need. And really, it had been so long since he’d wanted this that the rise to rub at one another, and stumble together towards that ideal finish line was too good to pass up. Those large hands scooted in to grip Arthur’s shoulders, working the angle to gyrate against each other as his vocal chords shuddered and gasped with every delicious second of contact to his sensitive back side.

Slowly they break the panting kiss to nibble and suck on one another’s throats as they further discarded shirts. Frisky fingers tugged waistbands until eventually Arthur was drawing himself back to stand up and do it. The zipper chased down, Arthur leans forward to remove the bunched up leg from around his ankle when Lewis is somehow right there again, mouthing along Arthur’s spine with a hot tongue and breath that makes the shorter man choke and hum with such delight as he’s slowly drawn back to sit against the bed under the ministrations.

Lewis is already taking the lead a moment here, teasing a hand down the front of Arthur’s belly to trace over that treasure trail, rasping soft, excited breaths into the mechanic’s shoulder. His partner’s head comes back to rest on Lewis’ other shoulder, eyes shut blissfully with parted lips as that warm, massive hand slides lower, curling down over his waistband to finally grope that hardness and start pumping it gently. Stiff groans and sharp sighs begin to form beside the man’s ear, and Arthur was already writhing and arching against the mattress from the touch. It just felt so good, and all the more Arthur was shifting and writhing against the bed edge, pressing back into Lewis with every push.

Eventually, he had to grab Lew’s hand to make the man pause, and turning around Arthur’s stripping himself of the last of his cloths to be bare before him. The man’s eyes drop right down to the groin, eyeing the moderate length, and it’s uncut state with almost unfamiliar shock. Arthur shyly clear’s his throat, touching the head to help adjust the foreskin comfortably before Lewis managed to do clear his own throat and stutter.

“L-Looks… good.” Though he’s half smiling as Arthur sputters and swats a hand.

“Your face almost says otherwise-“ He starts nervously, and Lewis is curling his legs in a little as he leans forward to grab the older man’s shoulder.

“N-No Arthur, it is. I’ve, never seen… like yours before. That’s all.” Lewis swallows nervously, glancing aside with a cough, and it takes nearly ten seconds for it to dawn on Arthur.

“You’re cut then?” He presses, and Lewis is glancing up at him with minor shock.

“C-Cut??” Though he sounded afraid, Arthur thought it was the cutest squeak of those vocal chords.

“Heh, yeah. I’m uncut. Hence the skin. C’mere.” Arthur was then moving forward, coming at Lewis with gentle hands and laid the man back, slowly working his pants and boxers down in one go and revealed exactly as he’d thought. Lewis was rather small for his size, but made up for it with the girth around. The proud head had the strip of skin around the underside that looked three skin tones lighter, where the foreskin had been cut, and Arthur hums thoughtfully as his hand slid down to grasp it by the base. Lewis’ knees seemed to fold in a little, and he nervously swallowed as Arthur ate him up with his eyes, pumping in slow, languid turns and leaned over to nestle his face against Lewis’.

“Just fine, Lew. See? Feels good, right..?” Arthur whispered between them, and the tide crept on. Their weight became loaded, and Arthur moved back to kick off his pants and socks, letting them sag in a heap on the floor before he moved for the nightstand. There’s lotion and oil in there, so he takes the lotion to use as he came towards Lewis once more to settle upon the mattress. Leaving the bottle to the side for later, Lewi and Arthur gave their hands liberties to experiment and touch, exploring places that had been utterly foreign before now. Lingering on planes and shape, larger fingers mapping over little brown beauty spots as Arthur enviously rubbed down the rather thin hairs of Lewis’ chest. Smoothing down sides, eagerly inviting one another closer until finally Lewis was supporting Arthur’s weight, and their lips met to incite action. 

Lewis was soft and skittish, keeping his hands on Arthur’s back and waist as he held on close. It was delicious to feel, luring Arthur to rush into another kiss, use his lips to gently tug and suck on Lewis’ lower one. Moving his hips, he’s pinned his length against Lewis’ own to stir and tease the nerve endings. Little gasps unfold and his body arched up, meeting Arthur in every motion with a rush that was far more sensitivity than eagerness. Such pleasure was still new, and the introductory slowness Arthur used felt too perfect, expert nearly. Rough, treated hands stroked their lengths together in small passes, tucking to align the flesh as he passed the glans over each other. 

“Damn Lewis… Feel that good?” Arthur rasped gruffly, almost clearing his throat just to get it to project better. The other man’s head snapped up with a flighty chuckle and nod, adjusting his hands to help touch and share the sensations along Arthur’s hips and thighs. Together, they progress, working up and sharing breaths to groan out in unison. The need to move closer, to become closer, tingled at the tip of their tongues as they tried to feed it. What more could they do? It’s as Arthur ground his teeth and throbbed hard against Lewis that his brain fired off, and the memory of Vivi’s horrible highschool fanfiction came to life. Was he…? 

“Arthur…” He managed to rasp out, tone more alert than before. It’s all Arthur needed to hear to stop and pull back, meeting eye to eye with that almost nervousness he seemed to carry. Hurriedly Lewis grinned and pet the side of his face with his hand, patting his cheek and brushed his fingers along the facial hair there with a warmed reverence and comfort he could offer… 

“I’ve never… gone further than this.” He admits softly, flicking a glance down to their groins before nibbling his own lips with something akin to nervousness. Arthur chittered a tight laugh and patted over his wrist lightly like he could detach then and there. If Lewis ever said stop then by jove would he stop, and desist at once. 

“S’ok, we go as far as ya want, no pressure. Mean, it’s a first for a lot of things so-” Arthur is fully aware then that he’s begun to babble, letting his anxiety spike hard and fast. Of course Lewis would be hesitant! The guy was straight before, to his knowledge, so why would he- Lewis pats him to help cut it off, brushing his thumb over those chapped dry lips to silence the spill of it before he could turn into circles. Always two steps too far when it came to anxiety, and Lewis was all too familiar with how these things went.

“Hey… didn’t mean that we should stop. Just… be slow?” The lilt up is meant to make it a question, but he’s nervous too. They both share a sort of look, communicating with each other before a small laugh is shared. Okay. Arthur’s back in his lead then, taking it gentle as he reclaims the bottle of lube… and sort of takes on his apprenticeship attitude as he explains the purpose and progress. Though Lewis isn’t the best about remembering every part and function of the cars Arthur worked on, he’s still had an interest in vehicles that really bridged their friendship tight in their younger years. Really, listening to him explain how certain sizes of turbines and turns in pipes could hamper a speeding vehicle made the ideas of racing cars and trucks something even more tangible, and felt reflective of his tone used in the moment. Even now, as he spread fluid to the one entry they could make use of, Lewis found himself a little more calmed by the nostalgia that blossomed within his thoughts.

“So now I just… sort of get you ready until you feel like it’s going to be smooth, ok?” Arthur continued almost lamely, a small raspy chuckle as his finger circled in again and again, spreading the warmed lubricant inwards. A sharp gasped nod from his partner and Arthur’s easing it in further, unable to resist closing his eyes to process how damn soft and tender Lewis felt around him. He’s done this before, really, it’s what’s helping guide him forward now. The crucial difference is how slow and drawn out this is, the intimacy that was being shared as he felt the tremble build up and squeeze over him, inviting and pulling all at once. 

“O-Okay…” Rasped the soft assurance as the heat built up, encouraging Lewis’ body to arch and writhe in turn. Arthur leaned up closer, sharing timid nips and short flicks of tongue over that broad chest. Wide hands find his shoulders to squeeze and rub, head tilting to watch Arthur’s face as that hand worked in again, swirling textured fingers towards the next insertion. Calves bump, and soreness shifts until impatience slides through bunched muscles. Lewis gently gripped Arthur’s biceps, making the older man pause before it was broken by a heavy, needy kiss. It’s half clumsy half focused, trying to entice the other before it breaks with a small speckle of spit over warmed lips.

“Please.. Please Arth, I’m…” Lewis hesitates, then, gulping some as his eyes flick down, before peeking up towards his best friend again. The shyness, the way he’s asserting himself still… Arthur’s almost aglow with how enamoured he felt in that moment. The mussed state of his carefully contoured hair, the dust of colour beneath that sun touched skin… the small blemishes of scratches along his temple, and beneath the cleft of his chin. The little trademark Kingsmen grin lifts the left side of his lips in that upturn, and he chuckled, nodding his head with a shift of half limp hair.

“You bet, man.” Another kiss is shared as he removed his hand, scooting around for his pants to pull out that wrapper, and pinched the end to roll the elastic down his length. Once ready, he turns towards Lewis, who gave a sheepish grin as he wiggled the bottle of lube. A kiss is given for the exchange, teasing half open lips to taste and inhale the same exhaled breaths, a spare hand left behind to work the lube cap open. Dripping more fluid to his hand, he clips it shut and tossed it aside, focusing himself on the languid, turning strokes of his hand to make sure he was ready. Another soft question of confirmation, and a nod shared before he was allowed in close, and slowly he was given way to push past that taunt ring of muscle. 

Tight, pleasure sprang cries rang out before Arthur tried to laugh, half shushing Lewis with a flounder of a hand but neither could find composure. Not with the raw intensity of the closeness, emphasized by their fatigue and direct contact they could share. Bridged, united, whatever poeticism they could think of later, they could escape reality and constraint with a few more squirmy movements forward to dust rational out the door. His shaft feels resistance in the tightness and he’s forced to stop, drawing out a breath as he feels Lewis squirm beneath him before the muscles loosen. It’s just enough for Arthur to draw back a little and press in again, working a small rhythm to meet Lewis’ tight canal and ease through the ache. 

The motions were see-sawed, easing in and then easing out, allowing the lube to help in adjustment. Lewis felt his shoulders arch into the sheets, allowing his hips to lift and settle into Arthur’s half kneeling lap. His larger hands found bunched in the sheets, half lifted as his chin pulled upwards in turn to expel another half muffled cry to the pressure he felt within himself. Rough, smaller hands helped run along the larger frame, tracing small swirls of grown hair and smooth along twitching strains of rib and hip muscles. And in that moment, Arthur felt himself lost and found at once. This beautiful boy beneath him, hair sprawled out as another rotation of his hips drove his partner wild, eyes hazy and half closed with another catch of teeth to those lips- 

A deep, and wanting groan slipped free out of Arthur’s throat, cupping beneath the round sculpt of Lewis’ glutes and held him close, rubbing their groins up and down in sensual, spiralling motions. For a moment the thought to keep quiet drifted near, but scattered like ash to wind as Arthur’s next retreat and return without quite leaving Lewis drove the younger male to arch himself higher and press his weeping cock against Arthur’s hairline and belly. The heat between them, shared in every shudder the other made was blissful euphoria, clawing over their spines and settling haze in their heads. Eyes meet, and Arthur moves, drawing back enough that he could scoot higher and plunge forth, beginning the skin smacking rhythm between them. Grunt passed to moan as the pace heightened the sense of skin against skin. 

Each pass built fire within, and a desire to ravish the younger man who could barely hold himself to the edge. Hard smacks of pelvis to rump, bumping Lewis’ hips upwards to pound into his passage and find that sweet spot. Lewis nearly squealed as the pace hit harder, startling him to tug an arm over his mouth to bite into as he lost control of his voice. It felt so good, and nothing he’d been told of before could prepare him for the feeling of Arthur slowly bending his legs back over his head and stirred his hips in small but close knit circles. The pressure remained constant, driving that heat into his core and strung prickling fire along the soles of Lewis’ feet. It was intense enough to have him grunting and nearly shouting as his shaft throbbed from neglect. 

So good… It felt so good! He’s never been this deep in the feeling before, not unfamiliar with sexual pleasure with his own hand… but as Arthur pressed more kisses into his exposed and clenched throat, sharing panting moans and rasping breaths… It was easier to understand why. The unity, the closeness with another person just doubled that feeling. And boy… Lewis was head over heels (literally) as Arthur pounded away, amping up that hot feeling within himself until it boiled over in a jolting rush. Clenching hard with his thighs quivering, Lewis gave a hoarse and needy shout, arching his back hard to almost lift Arthur nearly an inch over the bed as his shaft throbbed, and finally spilled over. String after string of thick fluid painted his curled belly, spattering down to the sheets with a dizzying thrill that washed through his head and spotted his vision before he could clench his eyes shut.

Arthur’s body seemed strung thin as he quivered, pumping himself almost in a hurry to catch up to his partner. Rough hands grab Lewis’ legs for support, holding them before his head to rest his forehead as he kept going, slapping balls to cleft with wet, sloppy sounds that punctuated or muffled their combined panting, needing noise. Another long, oversensitive squeeze of Lewis’ rectum and Arthur loses it completely. A built up grunt, strung between clenched teeth as his knees locked and his feet arch almost to charlie horse pain. The focus is on his limit, breaking apart in a cresting wave of tingling pressure that rode over his scalp and down into his spasming abdominal muscles, pushing that finish through his cock and into the plastic seal that would keep everything collected. 

Spasm after spasm rode through them both, simply holding on and breathing raggedly to catch their breaths. The room felt hot and almost shrouded, as if nestling them into a private moment that had blurry eyes flutter open and meet. Smiles crack as Arthur’s hand passed through his sweat drenched hair, realizing that with a pass of his tongue over his upper lip that he’s probably sweated out his alcohol. Though sober now, he felt as dizzy and buzzed as before, grasping the edges of his condom to finally pull out and let Lewis uncurl himself to flop over onto the bed and rest. It took a lot out of them, and though Arthur tied his garbage and tossed it out, it was the last of his focus before he flopped into his best friend’s side and threw an arm over his waist. 

Nestled together like this, it was comfortable to shift in slow motions, touching over biceps and ribs, letting their skin cool before they slowly nestled in close enough to touch every plain that was left for them to meet. By then, who knew how long they’d been sharing this intimate rite. Time had lost context and meaning, simply a concept that simmered over their flushed skin as they laid out on the bed. Eventually Arthur recovers, first and turns onto his side to look over Lewis’ form. His chest was still heaving but with far less rush, hand over his face to hide the expression there. With a swallow, Arthur reached over to touch his bicep, and settles there when there was no flinch or twinge to turn him away. After that intimacy… would Lewis have, really? 

“Hey… How you doin big guy?” Arthur’s tone is soft and outreaching, and it seems to be okay as Lewis’ hand lifts to brush those mulberry curls away for his deep set eyes to find his… and their light charms his heart to stagger up and clunk along before catching rhythm again. 

“Damn Arthur…” And Lewis began to softly laugh, compelled to amazement after… whatever that had been. Union, sex, roughing around? Whatever name… it had been enriching. He’d felt close to his friend turned crush in a way he’d never had before. And the smell of their bodies, of the sheen of sweat and the mess of sheets beneath them… He can barely believe it was real were all this evidence not here. 

“Don’t hurt yourself.” The mechanic jokes, lightly shoving Lewis’ shoulder but then he awkwardly removes himself some as if afraid. The weight of what happened begins to hang like a curtain above them, and settled itself firmly atop their heads. What happens now? It seemed so logical and easy before, though then things were different too. Now there was commitment, and wiggle room was needed to adjust to it. So their eyes held, and slowly Lewis found Arthur’s hand to hold.

“You know me… sure don’t make a habit of it.” Though those mulberry eyes twinkle mischievously, and Arthur can’t hold that flutter of affection from rising to the forefront again. “Though I sure can’t say the same for you, now can I?” 

“Pfff, please. It’s never on purpose!” The free hand on Arthur’s side comes up to lightly shove the other, and it’s only his vigilance that notes the small wince from Lewis’ body settling on his backside. So maybe he went a little too rough, there’s an empathetic wince on his part, too.

“Sure it isn’t, sir Klutz-a-lot.” Lewis teased, gathering himself enough to start tugging at the sheets, and Arthur’s hopping up some to kick it down and help loop them up. Hands tug and tease, fighting each other playfully until finally they were snug beneath their blankets and nestled in close, foreheads nearly touching. Their eyes meet, and that aloofness somewhat dries beneath that weight once again. It’s going to have to be addressed, isn’t it? 

“So…”

“So…!” 

Both share a small, awkward laugh before Lewis seems to find his stability first, and reached around beneath the blankets to find that hand. Gently, Arthur met his, and they knit fingers, fumbling about to make it work before chuckling faintly and far more genuinely than before. This, is what they needed.

“Guess this means we… both have a thing, huh?” Lewis ventured easily, using his natural charisma to lead out ideas to help Arthur latch on and find the confidence within himself to speak up. So he nods shakily, quickly, rubbing the back of his neck before he sighed, and fluttered eyelids to peer up at his friend again.

“Yeah… heh, it’s… been eatin away at me for a real long time, actually.” His gaze wants to avert, to hide and perhaps obscure the depth of what he’d just admitted to, but it was hard to want to miss on the way Lewis’ mouth twitched, and the soft corners of his lips quirked upwards some. The pure warmth there eased some of the bubbles around the acid pool within, and he’s nearly melting even as the other just began to speak.

“It took me a while to realize it too… but I always figured you swung for, Vivi.” Now it’s his turn to laugh, and Arthur’s half snorting before freeing his other hand to place it on Lewis’ face.

“Who doesn’t swing for her? She’s perfect.” Together, they chuckle, wholly agreed upon this marvellous truth about their headstrong, brilliant and dedicated friend. Still, Lewis nuzzles his nose into Arthur’s left palm, and he cannot help the shiver that rises up through to his shoulder from the softness of it. 

“So… do you… want to try going steady?” Lewis attempts next, thankful for the small cover as Arthur gapes like a dry mouthed fish, fumbling to get his train back on the rails before his head starts bobbing like he was some trailer running over rocks with a bobble head.

“Y-Yeah- I mean- Sure- Uh, Yes? Please- Like I mean, because you did ask- So I mean- Yeah? Uh-” He’s sputtering, dragging and sliding around. What if he forced Lewis to think this way, what if the consent wasn’t enough- Was he being an asshole for wanting this?? Though Lewis moved his face from behind Arthur’s hand, drifting his cheek along the inner arm, resting on the fold of his elbow before scooting in real close. Their chests touch, and Arthur can feel the distinct lack of hair where his body had his, and there’s a small tickle that makes his stomach jump as their knees slightly interlock. Somehow, as their eyes meet, and Lewis’ wet eyelashes betray how elated he feels- Arthur agrees that this moment was far more intimate than the sex they shared moments prior.

“...My boyfriend.” Lewis whispers in awe, wonder and fright, giddy over this new path that they could venture together. Arthur breathes in, tasting butter chicken and tequila and himself, in a small subtle way, and it’s enough to have him shudder, let his eyes slowly unfocus and leaned in to kiss his new datemate with as much tenderness as he could muster. 

Maybe, it wasn’t so bad to be a little more transparent.


End file.
